jade leg alles nu uit
by darknesslovergirl
Summary: jade is een gewoon meisje met een verlede en kay wil wete wat :) ze zijn allemaal 17 hier in


Op een mooie dag kwam meneer dikenson ineens naar Jade. Jullie doen terug mee aan een toernooi. Wat. dat meen je toch niet. Jawel kom je morgenavond naar de winkel van max en daar zal ik jullie alles uitleggen. Goed maar ik heb een afspraak dan. Dus dan kom ik wat later. Ok dat is goed.Ok is iedereen er. Nee Jade nog niet. Hey mensen. A daar ben je. Ok zeg me nog een keer wat we hier doen. Hey kay. Hey Jade. Ok ik heb jullie terug ingeschreven voor een toernooi. Wat vind je daarvan. Goed eindelijk nog wat actie. Wat bedoel je daar nu weer mee. Niks hoor. Wow tayson een vriendin. Hahaha erg grappig. Wat zeggen jullie doen jullie mee. Ik wel,ik ook,reken maar, hey vergeet mij niet. Ok eindelijk de ploeg is weer voltallig. Eenmaal in het hotel. Ha das lang geleden. Ze gingen meteen allemaal naar het dak. Wow wat een uitzicht. Ik ga even iets halen he. Ja tot strak. Zeg jongens jullie moeten gaan slapen. Hoe gaan slapen we zijn met zeven en er staan maar 5 bedden. Er is nog een zetel voor twee personen. Weet je wat daar kunnen Jade en kay slapen. Wat waarom. Jullie zijn beste vrienden. Ja max en tayson ook. Maar eum jullie moeten vast veel bijpraten want jullie hebben geen contact meer gehad tayson en max wel. Mm. Toen ze gingen slapen lag Jade aan de eene kant en kay aan de andere kant maar tegen de volgende ochtend lag Jade in kay's armen. Kijk das toch lief hoe die twee bij elkaar liggen. Ja eigenlijk wel. Kom we gaan. En zij dan. Ach laat ze nog wat slapen. Eu sorry. Het is niks. Maar. Kay hey is niet erg.a ok. Kom we gaan de andere zoeken. Hey mensen. Hey Jade,kay. Bedankt om ons wakker te maken. Ow dat. Jullie zagen er zo lief uit. En jullie sliepen nog diep. Mm. Komen jullie even hier. Ja we komen. Zo en heerlijk geslapen. Viel wel mee. Ik mis nu al men bed. Ja ik ook. Pfff. Het is toch niet zo erg. Speel je? Ja ik speel. Goed. En nu mensen de wedstrijd waar iedereen naar uit keek de bladebrakers zijn weer in actie. En zij moeten nu bladen tegen de flare's. Amaai alleen de naam zegt al dat dit een gemakkelijke wedstrijd gaat worden. Niet te blij hoor want ze zijn redelijk goed. Ok de eerste twee wedstrijden zijn al gespeeld. En het is gelijk. Nu is het Jade tegen benten. Hehe die ziet erg gemakkelijk uit. Laat je niet misleiden in je eerste wedstrijd ge ziet het bij max. Kenny hou gewoon je mond ik kan je commentaar nu echt missen als kiespijn. Ok sorry. Man wat heeft zij. Geen idee. Bladeres klaar. Ja. Ik ook. Goed 3 2 1. Let it rip. Komaan Pyronix. Haha dat kunstje kennen we al. Heu? Flarblake val aan. Onee hij heeft de aanval van Pyronix gestopt wat nu. Jade consentreer je je bent niet bij de match. Heu wat. Hier is een lesje dat je niet zo snel gaat vergeten. Dat zullen we nog wel eens zien. Zal ik je eens wat zeggen je maakt geen kans. Aaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Pyronix!!!!!!!!!!!! Val aan!!!. Wow wat een kracht. Wow kijk haar ogen. Kenny hoe kan dat kijk naar haar ogen. Tayson je weet het toch ze is een met haar bit. Oja das waar ook. En eu de wedstrijd is eum over. Das snel zeg. En de bladebrakers gaan naar de volgende ronde. Yes. Wow goed zo Jade. A. wat scheelt er. Niets. Zeg gewoon…. Het zijn je zaken niet tayson!!!! Wow dat begint al goed. Argh. Man. Ik moet hier weg. Jade! Wat! blijf hier ik ben nog altijd de leider van deze ploeg vergeet dat niet! Jaja kay tis al goed. Pffff. Zeg nu wat er scheelt. Nee kay!! Je bent dan wel de leider van de ploeg maar ni de baas van mijn leven!!! Begrepen!! Wow die is lastig. A! Jade! Gaat het? Ja. A of toch niet. Wat scheelt er? Nx laat maar. Maar Jade. MAN LAAT ME GEWOON GERUST IS DAT NU ZO VEEL GEVRAAGD? Nee, zeg je hoeft men neus niet af te bijten. Je hebt gelijk sorry. Wat scheelt er nu? Dat kan ik niet zeggen. Jawel we zijn je teamgenoten. TAYSON IK KAN HET GEWOON NIET ZEGGEN. Ok. Kalm. Maar we zijn een team we moeten weten wat er scheelt. Mm. Jade. JADE!!!!!!!!!!! Heu. KOM HIER. Ja ik kom. Wow wie is dat? Geen idee. Heu kijk hij slaat Jade. WAT. Kay blijf hier. Ze komt terug. Jade nu ga je me meteen uit leggen wat er aan de hand is. Nee kay dat gaat niet. Jawel zeg het. Nee. Waarom niet. Omdat hij jullie dan iets aan doet. En dan. Ik wil niet dat jou iets overkomt kay. Heu wat. Ok mensen dat was een goede wedstrijd denk je niet. Kom we moeten terug naar het hotel. Ik moet nog ff iets doen. Ok Jade kom je dan na? Jaja. Kay kom. Ja ik kom zo. Jade zeg gewoon wat er scheelt. Dat kan ik niet echt het spijt me. Kom we gaan. Jullie zijn zo stil wat is er. Niets. Ok tot morgen dan want dan hebben jullie een grote wedstrijd e. ha.Jade! Ik vertrek vroeger morgen als dat mag van u meneer. Ja natuurlijk. Mag ik ook de rede weten. Eum. Gewoon dan kan ik al een beetje oefenen. A ok. Oef. De volgende morgen. Argh waar is Jade straks begint de wedstrijd. Ok mensen nu de finale de bladebrakers tegen de icewolfs. Ok nog zo'n rare naam. Pff. Tayson. Ok ok sorry. En hier zijn ze de bladebrakers. Tayson, kay, ray, max en kenny. Eu. Waar is Jade. Geen idee. Ok en nu de icewolfs. John, tommy, bobby en Jade. Heu wat!!! wat doet zij daar. Jade wat doe je daar kom naar hier. Jade. Ja baas. Jij vecht als eerste. Ok. De eerste wedstrijd is tussen Jade en tayson. Eum wacht ze zeggen hier dat kay gaat spelen en niet tayson. Onee. Jade concentreer je. Jade wat doen je hier? Dat gaat je niets aan. Ok 3 2 1 begin. Pyronix val aan!!!!! Drancer!!!!!! En eum de wedstrijd is eum over. En de winnaar is Jade van de icewolfs. Hehe. Dat was wel een zeer snelle overwinning. Goed zo meisje. Ok we pauzeren nu even dan kunnen de mensen de schaal maken. Jade. Wat doen je. Dat gaat je geen snars aan. Jawel. Jade. Nee. Jade vergeet onze afspraak niet je weet wat ik heb gezegd. Heu ja baas. Ik moet gaan. Jade wacht. Wat bedoelt hij met afspraak? Geen idee. Ze zal het toch niet zeggen. O man wat moeten we nu doen. Zeg dit is al eens eerder gebeurt weet je nog bij tala en de demelision boys. Ja maar toch. Ik weet wat je bedoelt. Argh ik kan er niet tegen. Ik ga met haar praten. Kay ze wel niet praten. Weet ik maar ze zal toch moeten. JADE ALS JIJ NOG EEN KEER MEN BEVELEN NEGEERT DAN ZAL HET TOCH GEBEUREN DAN GAAT KAY HET MET ZEN LEVEN BOETEN!!!! Nee dat niet alstublieft! JE HEBT ME GEHOORD! Ja. En als ik zoiets zeg gebeurt dat ook knoop dat goed in je oren. Ja baas. Je mag gaan! Wow heb je dat gehoord? Ja wat zou er zijn? Geen idee tayson. Heu wat doen jullie hier. Jade wij eum… Hebben jullie dat gehoord? Ja. Waar gaat het over? Het is nx trekt het je niet aan. Jade wat is dat! Ow dat ik ben gevallen. A komaan mij neem je niet in de maling. Slaat hij jou? Ja. Wat waarom? Kijk ik sta bij hem in het krijt door men vader en als ik nu niet doe wat hij zegt dan … Dan wat? Dan vermoodt hij jou kay. Wat! het spijt me zo ik had niets mogen zeggen. Nee dat had je niet. Onee hey baas. Jade wat had ik je gezegd. Het spijt me. Spijt is niet genoeg. Aaah. O mijn god. Wat doe jij daar aan mijn team. A dikenson sorry ik wou Jade net terug brengen naar jullie. Jij hebt geluk meisie dat je zo'n vrienden hebt. Ja dat weet ik. kom je terug bij ons? Ja als dat mag van jullie natuurlijk. Ja wat denk je. Dank je. Jade kan ik je spreken? Ja natuurlijk meneer. Kom even mee. Wat was dat eigenlijk. Eum dat ja men vader heeft iets gedaan en daarom ben ik nu van hem. Wat! Ja ik weet het. Dit moeten de andere ook weten. Nee niet doen.


End file.
